


Sorry for everything-HTTYD

by 01bumblebeefan



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Blood, Coma, F/F, Fairytale kiss, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences, Wedding Rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 21:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8770066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/01bumblebeefan/pseuds/01bumblebeefan
Summary: Sorry! I know it's not done but it messed up so I am currently trying to fix it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I made this for a awesome video maker on YouTube named Flame Wolf of Valhalla! Check them out guys!
> 
> (This took me eight days! Damn! XD)

_Sometimes you've said I didn't listen to your words_

"Dagur please! It doesn't have to be this way! Please! Please Dagur stop this!" Hiccup yells out as a young red headed man grins while holding two ropes tied to a massive dragon.

"Sorry Runt! But I think it's time you died." Dagur grins.

"Dagur I'm sorry I never told you about Toothless! But you wouldn't have listened! Your just as hard headed as my father!" Hiccup yells as he arms himself with his ornate shield.

Dagur's heart ached slightly when he notices that the shield Hiccup was holding was shaking slightly along with the sword in Hiccup's left hand while tears shimmered in Hiccup's emerald green eyes. The same eyes Dagur had fallen for all those years ago as a child. He knew that look that was deep in Hiccup's lovely eyes. The one look that he never wanted to see in his dear beloved's eyes.

That look is the look of fear.

_That I even made you cry_

A ten year old Dagur chuckles to himself as he sneaks into a six year old Hiccup's room with a frog in his hands but stops when he hears soft sobs coming from the large loft. Climbing up the last step he sees a young, long auburn haired boy sitting in the middle of the room crying his wide emerald green eyes out.

"Hiccup? Why are you leaking from your seers?" Dagur asks as he moves in front of the young boy.

Hiccup looks up at the red haired boy with big fat tears falling down his chubby face. Due to Dagur only coming to the island of Berk with his father to sign a peace treaty he had no idea of Hiccup constant beatings from his own cousin and his friends so when he saw the marks on Hiccup's face his heart filled with anger as he toke in the bloody nose and black eye.

"Who did this?! Who hurt you?! I'll kill them! I swear I will! Now who did this to you?!" Dagur yelled as he held onto two small shaking shoulders.

Hiccup's big eyes gain new tears which are then wiped away by slightly chubby fingers that belonged to Dagur. "Now now. Stop this leaking! No leaking! Don't you make me make a silly face!" Dagur says as he pulls out his toy bludgeon.

Hiccup watches as Dagur hits himself on the head before making himself go cross eyed with his tounge peeking out of his mouth. Hiccup snickers softly before starting to giggle which makes the young berserker gain a smile himself. Dagur sit's down cross legged before pulling the five year old boy into his lap.

Pressing the young boy's head against his chest over his heart Dagur starts to play with the young boy's hair and put's a small braid in his hair. "Now tell me who hurt you so I can kill them. Ok little brother?" Dagur says softly.

A soft sob came from the little boy in his arms as said boy cuddled close to him. "Why are you leaking again?" Dagur asks as Hiccup clings to him as if he was a life line.

"Thank you. Thank you for being so nice to me Dagur. I love you big brother." Hiccup says as he places a gentle kiss to the young berserker boy's slightly chubby cheek.

Said berserker boy gain a soft pink to his cheeks as he picks the young berkian up and takes him to the bed once he hears tiny snores come from the boy. Moving the covers Dagur puts down the cuddly five year old down on the hardwood bed. Dagur goes to leave when he see's that Hiccup had instantly fallen asleep upon laying on the bed but stops once he feels a tiny hand enclose around his slightly bigger one. Looking back he see's that the little one was gripping his meaty hand with one of his much smaller ones while his other hand was near his mouth.

Dagur smiles softly before climbing into the bed next to the younger heir. And that's how their parents found them a hour later, snuggled together in a big fur with a frog fast asleep on little Hiccup's head.

_Maybe I didn't show in every possible way  
how much I cared_

A now fifteen year old Dagur huffs as he watches his father talk to Chief Stoick the Vast aka Hiccup's dad. Dagur sighs as his dad drags him with him to the great hall. "Hm? Hiccup!" Dagur says happily when he spots a certain auburned haired boy picking at a bowl of cabbage soup next to a old man and a sheep.

Hiccup looks up and sees Dagur standing near his father. Dagur's smile drops when he see's that Hiccup had a black eye and a split lip. But that wasn't the only thing that made Dagur stagger back in fear though. It was the fact that little Hiccup looked more like a twig than when he was younger. Dagur watches as Hiccup stands up to walk over but his eyes suddenly roll into the back of his head.

Dagur dashes forwards just in time to catch Hiccup along with the old man who grabs Hiccup by the back of his vest. The old man let's go when Dagur falls to his knees while holding Hiccup like he did five years ago. Moving Hiccup's bangs away from his forehead he places his hand above Hiccup's eye's to feel a great deal of heat and grits his teeth before turning to look at Stoick with anger gleaming in his forest green eye's.

Walking past Stoick with Hiccup in his arms bridal style Dagur mutters a single phrase before walking out of the hall. "You are a horrible father."

A hour later Dagur could be found sleeping in a chair next to Hiccup's bed while the younger heir slept in his wooden bed with a fever red face. Dagur had been assured that Hiccup just had a small cold from running around outside with wet hair earlier but he still refused to leave Hiccup's bedside. Hiccup coughs softly as he sits up and moves his body so he can get off of his hard bed. Standing Hiccup staggers forwards and towards his desk. Hiccup opens a drawer before grabbing a large dagger.

Sitting down in his desk chair Hiccup places his blade to his wrist. "Another day, another cut." Hiccup says softly to himself.

Bringing the blade across his wrist he suddenly feels somebody grab the hand holding the dagger. Quickly looking up he see's Dagur staring down at him with fearful eyes as he looked at Hiccup's bleeding wrist. "What.....what the Hel?! What were you doing?!" Dagur yells as tears prick at his eyes.

Hiccup watches as Dagur tears his tunic to make a makeshift bandage. Dagur quickly but carefully wraps up the wound as silent tears fell from his eyes. Dagur had woken up when Hiccup had opened the drawer but was frozen to the spot in fear when he saw his first love drag the blade across his skin. Dagur has seen blood before but he never once saw anyone cause blood to come out of themselves.

"Why would you even care?" Hiccup asks once Dagur finished wrapping the bandage around his wrist.

Dagur looks up at the emotionless face as he holds the wound tight to keep the blood from escaping the wound. "Nobody cares about a hiccup. That's why they beat them down, starve them, not let them participate in anything, call them names, tell them that it would be better if they just died already." Hiccup says softly. 

Dagur's eyes grow wide before he pulls Hiccup into a tight hug. "No, no, no babe. If you died so many people would be so very sad." Dagur says as he holds Hiccup to his chest.

"Like who?" Hiccup asks as he grips onto Dagur's tunic.

"Like me, my dad............that meathead Thuggory." Dagur says with a bit of a growl in his voice.

Hiccup let's out a giggle at the face Dagur makes. "You really don't like Thuggory do you?" Hiccup asks with a giggle.

Dagur smiles and plays with Hiccup's hair. "Your grandpa, Gobber, Bucket, Mulch, Mildew all of us would miss you. Even your daddy." Dagur says as he kisses Hiccup's temple.

Hiccup looks up at Dagur as their faces slowly get closer and closer together. Dagur quickly closes the gap by gently holding Hiccup's cheek and pressing his rough lips against the others soft ones. Dagur lays Hiccup down on the ground as he pushes a leg in between Hiccup's own skinny ones. Dagur knew he would end up getting sick but it was a risk he was all to happy to take. Pulling away from Hiccup's lips for air Dagur looks down at Hiccup's flushed face with one thought in mind.

"Maybe I didn't show in every possible way how much I cared about you. But I promise to you I will Hiccup."

_I'm sorry for not being myself  
For everything ending this way_

Hiccup watches as Dagur creeps forwards and towards his best friend. His dragon, his brother and the only being he met that cares about him as he does him. Well except for Dagur and Gobber. Hiccup feels his heart twist when he realizes what he has to do. "Dagur stop! I can't let you kill that dragon!" Hiccup yells out while clutching his shield tight.

Dagur groans before turning towards Hiccup. "What is it now brother? Do you want to shoot it? Is that what you want then come here." Dagur says with a maniac grin.

Hiccup's heart twisted but he stood his ground. Letting out a loud Night Fury call he calls out for Toothless. Said Night Fury rushes over from where he had been cornered and jumps over the berserker chief and to his rider. "You were right about Berk Dagur. We don't hunt dragons anymore. We ride them." Hiccup says as he mounts Toothless.

"You....You lied to me! I would understand your father lying to me but you? We're brothers Hiccup. How could you do this?! The Hiccup I know would NEVER lie to me." Dagur says with venom and hurt laced in his voice.

"Pain changes people Dagur. I'm sorry but this doesn't have to mean we have to start a war. Please. Understand." Hiccup pleads just as Dagur turns away with a growl.

"No brother! This," Dagur says gesturing to Hiccup and Toothless,"is wrong! Vikings should be killing Dragon's not riding them! You've changed brother. And not for the better."

Dagur's words pierced Hiccup's heart as if a sword was rammed through his chest. "Then remember this Dagur. Berk has Dragons, and we're not afraid to use them."

With that Hiccup threw a bola at Dagur which results in the berserker chief being tied to a tree before taking off on his dragon. "Just remember Hiccup! The next time we see each other it'll be on the battlefield!"

_Maybe I maybe you could made this change_  
I'm sorry for, for everything  
I wish that I could stop your tears  
from falling down 

Dagur laughs to himself as he walks down to the holding cell's of Outcast island where a certain auburned haired dragon rider is waiting for his interrogation. They had found Hiccup on a fishing boat that had gotten shipwrecked out on the beach. Luck was on the Outcast's and Berserker's side as the Dragon known as Toothless was no where in sight. Hiccup had told them that he was trying to go fishing for said Dragon one last time before the ice settled in and the dragon went into hibernation. So basically Hiccup had helped the two tribes kidnap him.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun! First I'll threaten his Night Fury then his worthless father before I start breaking bones then I'll-" "Relax Hiccup. Your ok. Stop it. Stop crying. Please, I hate it when children cry."

Stopping in his tracks Dagur feels confused for a second before he peeks around the corner to see the young Viggo Grimborn bending down near Hiccup's cell. "Please stop crying little one. I'm sorry they kidnapped you so close to Snoggletog. I know this isn't how you want to spend the holidays but please stop cry-" "Please just leave me alone." Hiccup's small voice says as a sob leaves him.

Dagur presses himself against the wall while trying to remind himself what the date was and indeed it would be Snoggletog in four days. Slowly walking away Dagur walks numbly towards....well any where in the massive tunnels. He had only ever heard or seen Hiccup cry a few times. But that was when they were still young. That's when it hit him. He had heard the trader say something before about people crying. What was it? It match with Hiccup so well.

Ah! Yes it was 'People don't cry because they're weak. It's because they have been strong for far to long.' Sighing Dagur walks into the food hall to see Alvin eating next to the old man known as Mildew.

Grabbing some stew he sits in front of the two old friends who were joking around. Mildew looks at Dagur and notices that the berserker chief was playing with his food rather than eatting. "What's wrong with you lad?" Mildew asks the young man.

Dagur leans his face against one of his hands while looking at his food. "You know Hiccup's family right? Can you tell me something? Has Hiccup ever spent Snoggletog correctly? You know put his helmet out and wake up with gifts and goodies in his helmet, eat dinner with his whole family, make a Snoggletog tree with his family all that stuff." Dagur asks as he picks up some food in his spoon before tilting his spoon to watch the food drop back into the bowl.

Mildew was silent for a few moments as he thinks back. "I remember a few family dinners but I never saw him during the festivities I do know that he finally got a helmet almost two years ago. Why the sudden interest?" Mildew asks Dagur as Fungus, the sheep, starts a tug of war with a random Outcast over a piece of bread.

"Mildew! Your sheep!" The Outcast says as he starts to loose.

Mildew whistles causing the sheep to let go which sends the Outcast flying backwards. Dagur snickers softly but then remembers the question. "It's just that.....I don't know. We kidnapped him a couple of day's before Snoggletog and he's still a kid and all. You know he's only thirteen years old and all I just thought that maybe we could I don't know celebrate to make him happy? He was crying earlier it made my stomach hurt for some reason." Dagur whispers the last part to himself.

While Dagur was looking at his now cold stew he missed the knowing smirks cross Alvin and Mildew's faces. "Tell you what boy. If you can convince my men and your own to celebrate Snoggletog together than maybe I'll consider switching out Hiccup's cold dark cell to a nice warm room. And maybe Odin will even come visit him." Alvin says with a smirk.

Dagur straightened up with a bright smile. Standing up he turns and sucks in a breath. "SHUT UP!!!!!!!!" He bellows to the rowdy Vikings in the room.

Both Berserker's and Outcast's a like stop what they are doing and look at the young chief. "We will celebrating Snoggletog together wether you lot like it or not! If you complain I'll feed you to the wild dragon's myself! Got that?" Dagur asks as he pulls out his trusty axe.

Everybody nods as murmurs of excitement could be heard around the room. Dagur smiles and sit back down to eat his stew with a bright smile on his face.  
-  
A day had passed and Dagur was hard at work planning the holiday dinner for Hiccup, Vorg, Alvin, Mildew, the sheep, Viggo, Ryker, Savage and himself. Along with the gifts as well. Dagur may seem like he doesn't care about giving gifts but he loves too. He used to celebrate with his father and sister but since both of them are gone he only ever celebrated with his uncle, second in command and captain of his ships Vorg.  
-  
Dagur hums to himself as he walks out towards the docks where Trader Johann was waiting for the mixture of two tribes to leave his ship. Dagur had already got things for Alvin, Mildew, Viggo and Ryker, the sheep (he just got it some grass), his Uncle and Savage but now he is having a hard time trying to think about what to get Hiccup. You can't just give a prisoner a weapon or tool's.

Humming a soft tune Dagur steps onto the ship where a shivering Johann was standing near a barrel of something. Walking up to the Trader Dagur fingers his knife on his hip before moving the Trader aside himself when he doesn't move. "So what's in here?" Dagur asks before opening the barrel with a smirk.

Dagur's smirk drops when he see's a bunch of stuffed toy's were piled high in the barrel. Dagur blinks a few times before trying to remember what Hiccup's favorite animal was. Ah! That's right! It's a cat isn't it? Or is it a dog? Wolf? Mouse maybe?

Dagur groans as he rubs his head. "Damnit! What was it?! What animal did he like?!" He growls out.

"Are you talking about Hiccup perchance?"

Dagur turns around to look at Johann. "Yes. Why?" He asks suspiciously.

Johann walks over and pulls a few toy's out of the barrel before placing them on the ground. "Ah! Here we are! Hiccup's favorite animals are cat's and sheep!" He says giving the toy's to Dagur.

Dagur stares down at the toy's for a moment before his attention is caught by Johann pulling a small wrapped basket out from behind the barrel. "If you want I can deliver those for you to Berk myself. I need to deliver this too young Hiccup. It's my own Snoggletog gift. From me to him." Johann says with a smile.

Dagur knew that he shouldn't mention a word about the fact that Hiccup is underground in his cell fast asleep. "No. I want to bring my gift to him myself." Dagur says with a bit of a pout.

Johann chuckles softly with a smile. "Alright, alright. If you could do me a favor I'll give you those two toy's for free along with one item just for you. For Snoggletog. I need you to take this to him for me. I need to get back to the main land before the ice settles. You can see it's starting to form. One more day and I won't be able to set sail til winter's over. So. What do ya say?" He says smiling.

Dagur looks at him for a moment and nods with a smirk. "Alright. Thanks." He says as he takes the basket and snatches a new sword from a barrel.  
-  
A hour has passed since Dagur had gotten the gifts for Hiccup and since then he noticed all of the buzz and excitement flowed through the whispering death halls. So many of the Vikings around him were happy and merry. So much so Dagur just wants to punch them all. He hates happy people.

Walking down the hall he jumps when he sees Ryker and Viggo in the hall looking up at a plant with a death glare. "Why are you guy's glaring at a plant?" Dagur asks with cocked eyebrow.

"Savage thought it would be funny to place mistletoe here." Viggo says with a glare.

"So?"

"When you stand under mistletoe you have to kiss the person that is under it or else a troll will eat you. Which means..." Ryker looks down at his little brother before they both look away from each other.

Dagur bursts out laughing before he notices a head of Auburn hair peeking out from beside Viggo. Dagur's jaw drops when Hiccup stands on his tip toes and plants a quick kiss to Ryker's lips. Rykers face turns beet red as Hiccup turns and plants a kiss on Viggo's lips who also turns beet red. Dagur growls and walks over before claiming Hiccup's mouth as his own.

Hiccup blinks a few times when Dagur pulls away. "Mine."  
-  
Dagur sneezes as he listens to Hiccup's cries from behind the door along with several loud smacks. No more than twenty-five minutes ago Hiccup had accidentally dropped a shield on savage's head. Since Alvin started treating Hiccup as a child for the past two days while planning Snoggletog Hiccup is getting punished like a child.

While making the tree Hiccup accidentally dropped one of the shields he was trying to put up straight onto Savages head. To say Alvin wasn't pleased would be an understatement. Currently little Hiccup is getting his bottom smacked for hurting Savage. "Daggy! I want Daggy!" Dagur hear's Hiccup yell out.

Daggy. That's the nicknamed Hiccup gave him years ago. He only really calls him that if he was afraid, in pain, excited or sick. At that moment Dagur wanted to bust down that door, stab Alvin, take Hiccup from Alvin and hold him tight. One last smack could be heard before big heavy footsteps could be heard as Alvin walks towards the door. "Now think about what you've done!" He yells before slamming the door shut then locking it.

Loud sobs could be heard from behind the door that Dagur's beloved/enemy lay. Pressing his ear against the door he feel's his heart break when he hears various names being called out to make Hiccup feel better. But one made a tear fall out of his eye and roll down his cheek. "Daggy! Daggy! *sob, hic, sob* DAGGY!"  
-  
It's officially Snoggletog eve and Dagur still hasn't gotten any sleep at all. He can't stop thinking about the fact that Hiccup had called out for him to save him from his spanking. Dagur was basically glued to the door listening to Hiccup cry til his voice was hoarse until Viggo toke over. Viggo himself spent the whole night trying to calm Hiccup down. Viggo isn't exactly a true Outcast. He joined very young along side his brother Ryker. They will kill if necessary but when it comes to people younger than themselves and children you just better hope you were not the one to hurt the young one. 

Word has it that they will soon become Dragon Hunter's like their father. But that's just a rumour. Viggo had been successful in calming Hiccup down by singing a song called 'The Snow King'. Dagur hated that. Everybody so far has gotten Hiccup's tears to stop falling. But not him.

Groaning Dagur gets up off of his bed and notices that his helmet was gone. Looking around in a panic Dagur vaguely remembers Mildew coming to check on him to see if he wanted breakfast. Mildew. He must've taken it!

Growling Dagur stomps out of his room, completely forgetting that he had taken his hair down the night before, and stomps towards the dinning hall. That is until he heard his own voice come from said hall. Confused Dagur walks in and hold back a insane laugh seeing Hiccup wearing his armor, helmet and holding a wooden sword. 

He looked like a child pretending to be their parent! "Captain Vorg?! I thought I threw you over board!" Hiccup shouted in his best Dagur voice.

"You did sir but I can swim pretty fast!" Vorg says with a chuckle.

Dagur smiles as he watches Hiccup play with the oversized garments until he trips and land's right into Mildew's arms. "Careful there Hiccup." Mildew says which surprises Dagur.

He always thought that Mildew hated Hiccup. "Thanks Grandpa Mildew!" Hiccup says in a rough voice.

Ah. He's being nice to Hiccup because Hiccup had been crying last night. A giggle comes from Hiccup when Viggo pulls him into his lap. "Come on you little trouble maker. You need to eat. Your too skinny." Viggo says softly as he picks up a spoon full of stew.

Hiccup eats the stew with a smile. "Thank you." He says while wiggling a bit. "My butt hurts."

Alvin looks away from Hiccup with guilt written all over his face as Viggo pulls the armor off of Hiccup's tiny body. "Don't want Dagur to go berserk." Viggo says smiling.

Dagur walks over and takes his helmet from Hiccup's head. Hiccup look's up in shock as Dagur ruffles his hair. "Look's like my helmet's a bit big on ya huh?" Dagur asks with a smirk.

Hiccup smiles as Dagur places the helmet back on his head. "Uh Dagur. You forgot to braid your hair." Hiccup says softly. 

Dagur cocks a brow before he tries to see the hair on his back which causes him to spin around in circles. Hiccup giggles as he watches Dagur spin like a dog trying to catch it's tail. Hiccup grabs Dagur's tunic to make him stop. Dagur does but then starts to sway a bit. "I feel so very dizzy." He says before he falls down.

Hiccup chuckles softly before helping Dagur up. He takes the helmet off and starts to braid Dagur's hair while humming a soft tune. Hiccup pulls the string out of the top of his shirt and uses it to tie Dagur's hair. "There. Done." Hiccup says smiling. 

Dagur reaches back smiling. "I didn't know you could braid." He says turning towards Hiccup.

"Do you really think dad does his own hair? I braid it for him everyday so he doesn't get frustrated before his chefting even starts." Hiccup says as he climbs back into Viggo's lap.

Dagur growl's softly as Viggo feeds his Hiccup.  
-  
Dagur sighs as he's pushed into the bathing area by his uncle. "I don't want to bathe." Dagur growls as his uncle gives him some clothes.

"To bad. You stink and Odin won't give you any goodies if you don't do as your told." Vorg says as he walks away.

Dagur grumbles as he walks in and puts the clean clothes down before striping off his clothes. Taking his helmet off he places it on the ground before taking his hair down. Reaching for his underwear he jumps slightly when he hears a small squeak. Turning he see's a red faced Hiccup near the shore of the large area of water used for bathing.

Dagur and Hiccup stare at each other for a minute until Hiccup suddenly goes underwater. Panicking Dagur rushes over and looks down to see that Hiccup was not there. Dagur jumps in and goes under the water to see if he could find the little dragon rider. After a few minutes his heart feels like it might explode. "What are you looking at?"

Dagur jumps and punches the air where Viggo's head just was. "Didn't mean to frighten you. But are you looking for Hiccup? He's over in the hot spring with Ryker and Alvin with a nose bleed." He says gesturing with his thumb.

Dagur looks behind Viggo to see Ryker holding a cloth up to Hiccup's nose while Alvin is laughing in the hot spring that was connected to the area he was in. "I thought he drowned." Dagur says as he presses his forehead against a rock.

Viggo chuckles softly. "You really care for him don't you?"

Dagur turns around with a red face going to say something but stops when he hears Hiccup laughing. "Maybe."

Viggo chuckles as he swim a bit closer. "I just have one thing to say to you then." He says before grabbing Dagur by the throat and slamming him against the rock.

"I will kill you if you hurt him. Got it?" Viggo growls.

Dagur nods in a bit of fear as Viggo let's him go. "Good. Now if you want to join us come over to the hot spring." Viggo says as he swims over to where his brother and leader were.

Dagur rubbed at his throat as he stared into the water. "Damn. He has a good grip."  
-  
Dagur watches as Mildew tries to brush through Hiccup's hair. "Do you even brush your hair at all?" Mildew asks as he gets another knot out of the youngsters hair.

Hiccup stay's silent as Mildew brushes his hair. "Why are all of you being so nice to me?" Hiccup asks softly.

Mildew and Dagur both stop what they were doing to look at Hiccup. "What?" Dagur asks as he puts down Hiccup's prosthetic leg that he was messing with.

"Why are you all being so nice to me? I'm your enemy aren't I? So why? Why give me false hope of peace? For the first time in my thirteen years of life I know peace. So why.....why are you doing this? So it'll hurt worse when you finally hurt me again? So I'll cry when you laugh at me?" Hiccup asks as tears fall down his face. "I even toke chances of calling you all names like grandpa, uncle, cousin and Daggy."

Mildew looks down at Hiccup as sobs leave the young one's mouth. "Oh, Hiccup. We really broke you haven't we?" Mildew asks as he holds Hiccup against his chest.

Dagur watches them as Mildew rocks Hiccup in his skinny, old arms. Yet again Dagur could do nothing to help as his own heart was breaking at the sight.

Dagur laid in his bed that night remembering how Hiccup had clung to Mildew as he cried. Looking at his right hand as he laid there. The same hand he used to throw knives at Hiccup, nearly drown the poor boy with and even smack him once. He had seen and heard Hiccup cry so much over these past few days alone than he has his own life.

But to be truthful Hiccup deserved a nice long cry. The poor lad has suffered so much over the years. He's been beat, neglected, called useless, lost a leg, had to relearn how to walk and yet, never once had Hiccup shed a tear. He knew this because Hiccup was the kinda boy who would never let anyone see how sad he was in fear of making that person sad as well.

He still remembered when Hiccup had begged him not to tell anyone about his cuting. He said that that night was the first time he cried since he was six and started cuting. The very next day Hiccup was his sarcastic self again without even a trace of the pain and self doubt that he had shown Dagur the night before.

Dagur rolled over in his bed until a knock was heard. Oh right. They were sneaking the presents into Hiccup's helmet now. Getting up Dagur grabbed the basket and stuffed animals before opening his door. Alvin stood there with a small pouch in his hand. "Come on lad. It's time to play Odin." He says as he walks towards Hiccup's room.

Dagur followed with a small smile seeing Ryker and Viggo arguing over who got Hiccup the best gift. Mildew was chuckling as he watched his sheep hurry ahead of the group. Dagur looked from the sheep to Mildew. "What? He loves Hiccup. When Hiccup was a lad he saved him from a wolf by tricking it into thinking a stuffed animal sheep was a real one." Mildew says with a smile.

Dagur smiles to himself. So animals could be loyal.

Dagur snickers softly when he sees the sheep known as Fungus was covered in gifts that had to be snuck in. "Sorry Fungus but your the quietest." Mildew says with a small smile.

The sheep rolled it's eyes before quietly trotting into the room. The small group waits a couple of seconds before Fungus comes back with the gifts still on him. The group look at each other before looking in the room quietly. There, to their shock, at the end of the bed was a helmet with goodies, a few small toy's and a book that looked to be about fairy tales.

The group looked at each other. None of them had left that. So who did? "Maybe we should bring him the gifts in the morning?" Viggo asks as he takes his gift off of Fungus.

The others nod and takes their gifts, still confused.

Dagur sits up quickly when he senses someone in his room while holding a small bludgeon in his hand. Looking around he doesn't see anyone but see's that someone had touched his helmet. It was no longer on the desk but now on the bottom board of his bed. Tilting his head he picks up the helmet to see candy, a small chest and what looked like marshmallows.

Picking one up he pop's it into his mouth with a smile. "Mmmm this thing is gooey and good. I gotta share this with Hiccup!"

Rushing out of his room Dagur races towards Hiccup's room. Unlocking Hiccup's room's door only to stop when he hears crying. "Daddy.....papa....'Lout 'Lout.....Uncle Spite Spite......Toothless......."

Dagur frowns softly as he listens to Hiccup calling out for his friends and some people named 'Hookfang, Stormfly, Barf and Blech, Meatlug and Thornado.'. Opening the door he sees Hiccup clutching onto a few pieces of paper. "What's that?" Dagur says as he walks in.

Hiccup looks up with tears in his eyes. "I-I found these in my helmet a-and h-him." Hiccup looks down at a little Terrible Terror.

Dagur looks at the Terror and sees the little guy is gumming at a hair brush handle. "How the Hel?" Dagur asks himself.

Hiccup sniffles softly as he clings to the paper in his arms. "H-His name is Sixshot. H-He's m-my m-m-messenger dragon. H-He.....He brought me letter's from m-my friends and family. I-I miss them so much." He says as more tears flow down his cheeks.

The little Terror climbs you too Hiccup's face and gently wipes away his tears with his little tounge. The little one warbles softly which causes Hiccup to put the letters down and hug the little dragon. Dagur picks up all of the letter's to see one thing written on all of them. 'We all miss you and no matter what we will get you back. We promise.'

Dagur looks at the tearful Auburn haired boy then down at the letters. Sighing softly he notices that he had the bludgeon in the helmet. Then he remembers what he did to make Hiccup smile as a child. Smirking Hiccup picks up the bludgeon. "Hiccup~ Looookkk." He says in a sing song voice.

Hiccup looks up and watches Dagur hit himself in the head with the bludgeon. "Oh no! The bludgeon has a mind of it's own! Bonk!" Dagur says hitting himself and pretending he was getting attacked.

Hiccup's tears slowly stopped as a smile breaks out over his freckled face then a single giggle escaped the young boy's mouth before he was laughing and his tears had completely dried up. Dagur smiles at the laughing boy.

He'd done it. He'd finally done it. He made Hiccup's tears go away.

_But unlike me I make it worse Maybe I wasn't always thereBut it doesn't mean I don't care Whatever it was I'm sorry for not being myself For everything_  
ending this way  
Maybe I maybe you could made this change  
I'm sorry for For everything  
We're minutes away from saying good bye for all of time 

Dagur runs through the forest where he had heard the scream of a Night Fury. Hiccup's Night Fury. Ever since he and Hiccup became friends again he has been VERY overprotective of the lad. Running towards where he can hear the distressed call of the Night Fury a million thoughts float through his head.

Is Hiccup ok? Did Viggo and Ryker find him? Was Hiccup being tortured? Why didn't I follow him? Was that blood I just stepped in? With that last thought Dagur picks up his foot and sniffs. Yep. Blood.

Running faster Dagur skids to a stop when he sees a blood covered Hiccup laying on the cold, hard forest ground with a single moon beam shining on the too still body. "H-Hiccup?" Dagur stutters.

'Please be animal blood. Please be animal blood. Please be animal blood. Please be animal blood.' Dagur chants to himself as he gently rolls Hiccup into his beefy arms.

But it wasn't animal blood. It was human blood. Hiccup's blood. Looking at Hiccup's side Dagur see's a gaping wound that looked to have been made by an arrow that must've sliced him while flying by. "No. NO! HICCUP! HICCUP OPEN YOUR EYES! PLEASE!" Dagur cries out as he presses against the wound.

"D-Dagg...y..." A small voice whispered.

Dagur looks down with misty eyes at Hiccups pale freckled face. "H-Hiccup. S-Stay awake. Ok? I'll get you back to the edge." Dagur says as he quickly gets up and puts Hiccup on his back.

Making sure he was secure Dagur began to run as fast as he could back to the edge. "Hiccup where's Toothless? I heard his call." Dagur says as he zips in and outta tree lines.

"N-Not Tooth....less.....was me....I m-made.......call....." Hiccup whispers in Dagur's ear.

Dagur feels tears go down his face which blurs his vision for a moment but he quickly wipes them away and runs faster. "Who did this to you?" Dagur asks as he see's the small cliff that's right over the tiny village the dragon riders made for themselves.

"V-Viggo's m-men. W-Was out t-to walk by self a-and th-they found me....o-one k-knick me with *gasp* an arrow....'n-'nother one s-sliced my back with sword....." Hiccup whispers softly.

Dagur feels anger raise in his heart. How dare they touch his Hiccup? Jumping over the small cliff he let's out a loud battle cry to wake the others including the dragons. Landing heavily on the deck near Fishleg's little home he quickly scoots Hiccup farther up his back. "Hold on Hiccup." Dagur pleads softly.

"c-cold......i-it's cold daggy....." Hiccup whispers softly.

"Dagur?! What's going on?!" Heather asks as she races out along with the other dragon's.

"Hiccup's hurt! Viggo's men got him!" Dagur says as Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the twins rush out of their rooms.

"We need to get Hiccup back to Berk. Now!" Astrid says as she mounts Stormfly.

"No! I can't step foot on Berk or else Stoick will kill me." Dagur spook quickly as he held Hiccup close. "Please. I want to stay with him."

Snotlout picks Dagur up by the front of his shirt with a growl as Fishlegs takes Hiccup from Dagur. "What gives you the right? Huh?! What right do you have to stay with my baby cousin?! Tell me. Why should we believe you when you say Viggo's guys hurt him? For all we know YOU could've done this to him. I should kill you myself." He growls out as he stares Dagur straight in the eye.

Dagur growls and pushes Snotlout away from him. "What right do I have? What right do YOU have in calling him your cousin? You only started to be nice to my Hiccup after he had lost his leg. You have never been family to him." Dagur says as he glares down at a misty eyed Snotlout.

"Dagur! Enough! Hiccup is more important then your little fight right now. But we will be having a conversation about that later." Heather says as she glares at Astrid and Snotlout.

"I think I got him to stop bleeding." Fishlegs spoke up.

Everybody turns to look at him to see that he had torn his tunic to make bandages. "Somebody need to take Toothless and go get Stoick, Gobber and Gothi. Now. Or else I don't think Hiccup will survive." Fishlegs says softly.

"I'll go. I go get them, Hiccup taught me how to fly Toothless with the foot pedal he taught Stoick to ride with." Snotlout says as he rushes towards Toothless.

The twins pop out of Hiccups room holding said pedal and quickly replace the prosthetic connecter with it. "Come on Toothless. Let's go." Snotlout says as he mounts Toothless.

Dagur watches helplessly as the twins and Fishlegs take Hiccup into his little house while Astrid gets off of Stormfly. Dagur feels pure anger fill him and the need to murder thos who hurt his beloved.

_I'm second away from breaking apart_

Two hours had passed before Snotlout had a group from Berk at the edge with tools and medicine to help Hiccup as much as they could. By then Dagur was seething so much so even Hookfang and Spitelout were afraid to go near the man.

Dagur stands from his seat near Hiccup's door next to Stoick, Toothless, the other dragons and their riders (excluding Gothi and Gobber who were inside patching up Hiccup) which startles them all. Going to Stoick he takes Stoick's sword from it's hilt and looks it over before looking Stoick in the eye. "Your blade will taste blood once more Haddock. I'll be back. I'm going after those bastards." Dagur says to Fishlegs as he grabs a bow along with a quiver full of arrows.

Turning Dagur let's out a loud wolf howl as he runs towards the tree line.  
-  
"Man who thought that the little dragon hussy could run that fast? Wish we could've had a little fun with him before some idiot lost him." One of the hunters say as they stretch with a yawn.

Dagur grits his teeth as he watches the four men. None had noticed him hiding in the tree. "Bet he would be a screamer." One of them says as he chuckles.

"Hank if Viggo or Ryker heard you say that they would kill you on the spot. But I bet that little bitch is tight as hell." Another of them says as he stands up.

"All of you are preverts." Says a huge man as he picks up a basket. "Come on guys. We should head back to the ship."

Dagur stealthily drops down and pulls out a arrow before shooting it off. A smirk pulls at he lips as he hears Hank cry out in pain. For the next hour the forest is filled with pained screams and deranged laughter. (Imagine the Joker's laugh)  
-  
Dagur walks back into the tiny Village to see that everybody was still where they were while whispering to each other. Spitelout looks over and see's a happy Dagur who was covered in blood making him yelp softly. "What the bloody hell happened to you?!" Spitelout yells out.

Everybody looks towards Dagur and gasp. "What? Is there something on my face?" Dagur asks before looking into a barrel of water.

He chuckles when he see's that his face and clothing were covered in blood. "Ohhhh! That's why you jumped Shitlout. Be right back. I need to look presentable when Hiccup wakes up. More than likely he'll be calling for his Daggy." Dagur says as he walks towards the waterfall where they all bathe but stops suddenly.

He turns towards Hiccup's house as Gobber steps out with a sad look on his face. "What's wrong?" Dagur asks as he grips the sword in his hand in a tight, white knuckled grip.

Gobber sighs softly as he sits down on a stool. "H-Hiccup.......Hiccup fell into a coma. Gothi said he was very lucky to be alive." Gobber says as he rubs his forehead with a deep sorrow filled sigh.

Dagur dropped the sword out of shock before falling to his weak knees as the information was being processed. "C-Coma......b-b-b-b-but sometimes people don't wake up from those!" Dagur says as he looks down at his bloodied hands.

Heather watched as Dagur the Deranged begin to break down in front of everybody. Heather never thought she would see him cry but big fat tears began to roll down his face and onto his 'battle skirt' as sob after sob left the young man's throat. Carefully walking over, so she doesn't startle him, she get's onto her knees and pulls her brother close to her as he cried.  
-  
Almost two weeks had passed by and Hiccup was a still as he was when he was the first day of the coma. The lot that Snotlout had brought has been staying just in case Hiccup toke a turn for the worse which everyone was thankful for due to Dagur not letting anyone near Hiccup unless it was to help bathe the lad, change the dressing's or feed the young lad. Even then he only really let Astrid, Heather, Fishlegs, Gothi and Gobber help. 

Frankly he was afraid the twins would be too rough with his Hiccup and he just down right hates Hiccup's Father, Uncle and Cousin. Sighing softly Dagur walks up the stair's while holding a tray of soup with a frown. It's to quiet. Way to quiet without Hiccup messing around with things.

Making it to the loft/bedroom Dagur stops and drops the tray when he see's that Hiccup was sitting up and rubbing his face slightly. Dagur's face broke out into a big smile before he quickly rushes out of the house and let's loose a loud Howl that attracts everybody's attention. Dragon's and Viking's a like follow Dagur into Hiccup's house when they see how happy Dagur looked.

Dagur rushes upstairs to see that Hiccup was no longer awake but laying on his bed as if he hadn't moved an inch. "Do you think this is funny berserker?!" Spitelout shouts.

Dagur goes to retort but then remember's something. Hiccup hates it when Dagur play's with his flaming sword. Looking to the right he spots it before grabbing a hold of it. The blade pops out and with one simple spark the sword was lit on fire.

"Look Hiccup! I'm playing with inferno!" Dagur says loudly. "Hm. I wonder if I could touch the flam-ow! That's a no."

Dagur looks from the sword and back to Hiccup. Dropping the deactivated sword Dagur sighs. "But he was just awake. He was even sitting up." Dagur states as he walks forwards but stops when he hears something rustle under his boot.

Looking down he see's it was the the same book that Hiccup got during his time on Outcast island for Snoggletog. Picking it up he sees that the page was on a picture of a prince kissing the princess awake. Dagur walks to the side of Hiccup's bed that wasn't crowded and placed the book on the bed stand before looking for something in Hiccup's closet. "Ah ha! I knew he kept this!" Dagur says as he pulls out his old helmet.

Placing it on his head Dagur grabs Hiccup's helmet and carefully places it on Hiccup's head. Looking at the picture Dagur nods when he sees that both the picture and Hiccup & himself had thing's on their heads. "Hmmm.....does anyone have a cape I can use?" Dagur asks suddenly.

"I do but first...what in Hel are you doing?" Snotlout says with a cocked eyebrow.

Picking up the book Dagur points at the picture. (A/N: Remember when Stitch found the Ugly duckling book in lilo and stitch and wanted to know what was going on in the book? Think about that.)

The twins and Snotlout nod while Astrid, Fishlegs and Heather look at each other. "I think I can make those crowns out of flowers! Give me like three minutes!" Tuff says before running down the stairs.

"I'll go find some nice clothes!" Ruff says as she follows her brother.

"I'll grab my cape!" Snotlout says as he jumps down from the loft. "Hey! That hurt less than I thought it would."  
-  
A ten minutes later Dagur and Hiccup looked just like the picture in the book, well, almost. Dagur's hair was combed so the flower grown that Tuffnut made would stay on and poor Hiccup ended up wear a forest green dress that Ruff had bought from Trader Johann a few years back for a wedding she was forced to attend.

Stoick, Spitelout and Gothi watch as their Son (Stoick), Nephew (Spite) and Grandson (Gothi) was dressed by Gobber as Dagur was being helped into some "fancy" clothes by Snotlout. After the cape was placed on his shoulders Dagur turned to the book and nodded. "I really hope this works." Dagur says softly.

Walking over to Hiccup's bed Dagur carefully places one of his bent legs onto the bed before gently cupping Hiccups freckled cheek. A single tear fell from Dagur's face when a thought occurred. 'What if this doesn't work?'

Blocking that thought out he leaned in and placed a tender kiss to Hiccups soft lips. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Dagur pulled away. Looking at Hiccup's face for any change Dagur feels a surprised look come onto his face when he see's Hiccup's emerald green orbs staring back at him lovingly. "Why are you crying Dagur?" Hiccup asks in a rough voice.

The whole house erupted in cheers and dragon roars as Dagur held onto Hiccup with a happy laugh. Hiccup smiles and hugs Dagur back before noticing something.

"Why am I wearing a dress?"

_I'm sorry for_  
for everything (I'm sorry for not being myself)  
For everything  
ending this way  
maybe I maybe you could made this change  
I'm sorry for (I'm sorry for everything) for everything (for everything) 

Dagur smiles as he looks down at his beloved who was sleeping peacefully with his head on his bare chest. It has been officially one year since they began to date and one year since Stoick threatened to kill Dagur if he hurts his son in anyway, shape or form. Tomorrow is a big day. At least Dagur hopes so. Reaching into the bed side table Dagur pulls out a small box that held a ring that Gobber made for him.

Dagur smiles down at Hiccup and puts the ring back. Picking up Hiccups arm Dagur kisses the scars there before drifting off to sleep with a smile.  
-  
Humming Dagur smiles when he sees Hiccup talking to his sister. Sneaking up on him Dagur makes a be quiet signal to his sister who giggles. Hiccup cocks a brow before he suddenly feels the hard wood of the deck leave his foot and replaced with air. "Your so small and cuddly!" Dagur says as he hugs his boyfriend from behind with a giant smile.

"Dagur! Put me down!" Hiccup says with a chuckle.

Dagur smiles and puts his boyfriend down. "Sorry Hiccup! I couldn't resist!" He says before planting a kiss on Hiccup's lips.

Hiccup smiles as Dagur's dragon, Shattermaster, happily trots over with Sixshot on his head. "Ah! There you are buddy! We need to get to that secret place I told you about last week." Dagur says with a wink.

Shattermaster let's out a happy bark that wakes up Sixshot who immediately pounces on Hiccup's face which causes the young man fall over. "Surprise!" Heather says with a chuckle.

Dagur chuckles as Toothless grabs Sixshot by the tail and throws him into a empty barrel. "Toothless! Be nice! Also when did you get back from fishing?" Hiccup asks as he pets the Night Fury's head.

Dagur chuckles as his boyfriend is picked up by the back of the shirt and taken towards the small dinning area by said Night Fury. "Looks like I'm going to be forced to eat again." Hiccup says as he is carried away.

Dagur chuckles softly before Heather smacks his shoulder with a smile. "Going to ask Stoick for permission?" She asks with a smile.

Dagur nods with a happy grin. "I told Stoick, Gobber, Gothi, Mildew, Sh-I mean Spitelout and Snoth-lout to meet us on a island not to far away from Berk." Dagur says as he climbs onto Shattermaster's back.

Heather smiles as she calls Windshear. "Come on girl! We're about to get a little brother!" Heather says with a tiny squeal that Windshear let's out a happy roar at.  
-  
Landing Dagur let's out a happy laugh when he sees Stoick, Spitelout, Gothi, Gobber, Mildew and Snotlout were standing near their dragon's. Looking at Dagur the small group all look at each other when Dagur suddenly hugs Stoick. "Stoick! It's so good to see you! Did you get a new head? I-I mean get you get a new beard? I-I mean uh! Uh......Heather! Help me!" Dagur says as he grips his hair.

Heather laughs softly just as two soft thumps sound behind her. "Has Dagur did his stuttering yet?" Vorg asks as he get's off of his Dragon. "Go play Firefly."

Vorg's yellow and red Monstrous Nightmare runs off to play with Hookfang who runs away in a bit of fear from the female with a scared squak. "Hello your Derangedness. May I ask why you called me here?" Savage asks as he steps away from his Timberjack. "Go play Lumber. Try not to scratch anyone!"

"Uncle! You have to help me! I can't figure out what to say! What do I do with my hands? How do you breathe?!" Dagur yells out as he falls to his knees.

Snotlout snickers before laughing his ass off. "Dagur what is wrong with you?" He asks as a small boom was heard.

Turning Snotlout see's that Hookfang was being laughed at by a Timberjack and Nightmare while holding onto a severed tree with a annoyed yet surprised look on his face. "I don't wanna know." Snotlout says as he turns back to Dagur.

Dagur stands with the help of his Uncle. "Just come out and say it." Vorg says as he pat's Dagur's shoulder.

Taking in a deep breath Dagur stands tall and proud as he smooths down his tunic. "Stoick "the Vast" Haddock. I would like to ask, in front of both of our families, for permission to marry your son Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third." He says with a steady voice.

Everybody's eyes were on Stoick as his mouth dropped open, which Gothi closed using her staff. Stoick looks at Dagur then at a happy looking Gobber then at the rest of his family. Sighing softly Stoick looks at Dagur. "Dagur "the Deranged" Harulf*, if I let you marry my son you must promise me something. You must promise to keep my son happy, healthy and promise to never harm him." Stoick says in a no nonsense tone.

Dagur smiles and nods. "I promise."  
-  
"So why did you invite Mildew?" Snotlout asks as the group rides towards the edge. 

Dagur goes to answer before Mildew hits Snotlout upside the head with his staff. "It's because when Old Wrinkly died he left me to care for Hiccup as a grandfather." He says as he flies next to Shattermaster. "Isn't that right Flystorm?"

Said dragon let's out a squak and gives a dragon version of a smile. A loud scream startles everyone. Looking forward Dagur see's a slight blur falling down from the sky. But Dagur knew that blur. That was Hiccup. "Hiccup!" Dagur yells out as he races forwards. "Come on Shattermaster! Hurry!!"

As soon as they got close enough Hiccup fall's just inches away from Dagur's outstretched hand. "No!" Dagur yells out as he jumps off of his dragon and falls towards Hiccup.

Dagur speeds up his decent enough that he's able to wrap an arm around Hiccup's waist and push his head into Dagur's shoulder. Turning in the air Dagur makes it so if they fall into the ocean he would take most of the impact. "I got you babe. I got you." Dagur whispers into Hiccup's hair.

Hiccup's eyes widen before he realises just how much closer to the water they had gotten before letting out a loud roar similar to a Nightmare before Hookfang and Snotlout appear below them. "Gotcha!" Snotlout says as he grips onto the back of Dagur's tunic.  
-  
"What were you thinking?! You could've gotten hurt! Or worse! Killed!" Astrid yells at a bored looking Hiccup.

Dagur sits in front of his hopefully soon to be husband with a frown. "Hiccup you trying to fly with the other dragons again?" He asks the sixteen year old.

Hiccup jumps a bit at that question before chuckling softly. "I was. Until Barf, Belch and a Nightmare pissed off a wild Typhoomrang (I hope I spelt that right. ^^'). It chased us into the dense part of the woods. One of the tree branches snagged on my arm fin and ripped it. I was lucky I made it as far as I did." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

Dagur turns and glares at said Zippleback who in turn hides behind their rider's. "Bad Zippleback." Dagur says before turning towards Hiccup.

Hiccup gulps as Dagur glares at him. Dagur picks Hiccup up by the back of the tunic. "Toothless. Bathe him and make him eat lettuce foods." He says with a smirk.

"No! I don't want a dragon bath! And I hate lettuce! It's bunny food! I want cabbage soup!" Hiccup whines as Toothless takes him with a happy warble.

Dagur laughs as his boyfriend is licked all over. Right when Toothless get's near Hiccup's groin area Dagur stops the dragon. "No, no, no, no Toothless. I'll be cleaning that part of him later." Dagur says as he walks over to the two.

Hiccup punches Dagur in the stomach so fast Dagur didn't even see him move. "Dagur. My family is here. Wait. My family is here. Why is my family here?" Hiccup asks as Toothless let's him go. "Great. You both know his salvia is hard to get out of clothes."

Dagur chuckles softly. "Go take a bath then I'll tell you ok? After dinner." He says with a smile.  
-  
Humming Dagur uses a large spoon to taste the soup in the large cauldron. "Alright the chicken, potato and cabbage soup should be done soon." He says smiling.

A loud 'Bawk!' sounds near where Tuffnut was seated. "Sorry Chicken!" Dagur calls out as Chicken runs out of the room.

Stoick and Spitelout look at each other before shrugging. "The boar is almost done too! Just needs a few more minutes." Heather calls out.

"Thanks for cooking you two." Hiccup says as he walks in to the dinning area.

Dagur smiles as Hiccup kisses his cheek. "Ew! Get a room!" Ruffnut says with a smirk.

Hiccup blushes slightly as he sit's next to Gobber. Dagur smiles as he reaches into his pocket to feel.....nothing. Panicking he checks all of his pockets to realise that the ring was gone. "Uh....b-be right back!" He says as he rushes outside.

Everybody watches him run out. Everyone except Snoutlout that is. "I'll go see what's wrong with him. Be right back." He says as he walks out.  
-  
"Where is it? Where is it?!" Dagur yells as he looks everywhere for the ring.

"Looking for something?"

Dagur turns to see Snotlout standing there leaning against the wall while causally throwing a small box in the air before catching it. Dagur recognised the box since it had the berk crest on it. "The ring! Oh thank Odin you found it!" Dagur says rushing over.

Snotlout catches the box before strolling to the fireplace. "Tell me Dagur. Why should I let you marry my cousin? Huh? I personally think Gustav would be a lot better than you. After all he never tried to kill Hiccup. Or Toothless. Plus he's Hiccup's age. Your like what? Twenty? To old." He says as he starts a fire that makes the heath come to life.

"What?" Dagur asks confused.

"I'll tell it to ya straight. I was horrible to Hiccup for years. Now I'm trying to make it better. He doesn't see what your doing. But I do. Your just using him for sex, shelter, a dragon and food. I can see right through you Dagur. I have for years. I even saw it when we were kid's when you two used to play "house" and you made Hiccup be the wife!" Snotlout growls.

Dagur at first looks hurt before he glares at the Jorgensen. Snotlout holds the ring box above the low but very hot flame with a dark look on his face. "I promised I would never hurt Hiccup again. If I let him marry you he will be in pain. I know it." Snotlout says as he grips the box. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't drop this box in the fire."

Dagur sighs softly. He thought something like this would happen. He knew Snotlout hated him. "Look Snotlout I, myself have hurt Hiccup before but I swore to his father that I never would again. I love him Snotlout. I love him with all my heart. He's my everything. He's my first and only love. I know I can never take back everything I've done. All the fights, all the blood that was shed, all the times I threatened to turn Toothless into my helmet and the times I threw knifes at him. I know I can never take them back. But I swear to you as well that I will never hurt him again. Please understand I love your cousin more than words could describe. Please alow me to marry him. Please." Dagur begs as he falls to his knees. "Look I'll even beg to you on my knees. Please Snotlout! Just let me propose to him."

Snotlout watches Dagur for a moment before he gains a soft smile. "Dagur Harulf. You have my permission to marry my cousin." He says as he toss the ring box to Dagur.  
-  
Quickly walking back in Dagur and Snotlout see that dinner was just being served. Taking a seat next to Hiccup Dagur hugs Hiccup tight to him. "I love you." He says softly.

Hiccup smiles as he's held. "I love you too."  
-  
By the end of dinner everybody was full, happy and just a bit tired from the filling evening meal. "Uh excuse me everyone? I would like to have your attention for a moment while I ask the love of my life a question." Dagur says as he moves his chair away from the table.

Standing Dagur smiles at his love. "Hiccup we've been together for a whole year now and this has been the happiest year of my life. Now can I ask you something? Will you make me the happiest man in Midgard?" Dagur asks as he drops to one knee while pulling out the ring box from his pocket and opening it. "By becoming my husband?"

The whole room was speechless while Hiccup gazes at his boyfriend holding the ring. "Yes. Yes I'll marry you Dagur!" He says as he hugs his soon to be husband.

The whole room erupts into cheers as the happy couple kiss.  
-  
"Dad! Tell Astrid, Ruff and Heather that I'm not going to wear a dress!" Hiccup yells as he holds a stick out in front of him as a girl blocker.

Stoick let's out a booming laugh as he walks over to the small group. "Sorry son. Get 'em girls!" He says as he takes the stick from his son.

Hiccup screams then runs towards his house with three laughing girls behind him holding sewing equipment.  
-  
"Ok....his waist is 21! Wow you are skinny." Astrid says as she measures his legs.

Hiccup sighs as he is measured. The girl's had tricked him into thinking that they left his house but were really outside of his house and jumped him before taking him inside kicking and screaming while Toothless stood by laughing. Useless reptile.

"Guy's why are you making me do this?" Hiccup asks as he holds out both arms to be measured.

Heather sighs before walking over to Hiccup and whispers in his ear. Ruffnut and Astrid look at each other for a second before Hiccup claps. "Ok so can I choose the color at least?" He asks smiling.

"What did you tell him that changed his mind?" Astrid asks Heather as Hiccup picks out a color from a chart that Ruffnut was holding.

"Nothing." Heather says as she smirks to herself.  
-  
Ever since they moved back to Berk for a short time to plan the wedding every person Dagur sees wants to give him a early wedding present, get him a drink, offer to help or even once or twice give him sweets. Dagur groans as he sits down. "Is Berk alway's this wedding crazy?" He asks as Hiccup brings him some honey mead.

"No. I guess it's because the only son to their Chief is the one getting married." Hiccup says as he sit's next to Dagur.

Dagur smiles and goes to kiss his love right when a loud knock startles them both. "Come in Gobber." Hiccup says with a sigh.

"Hey there you two." The two limbed man says as he walks in.

"How did you know it was him?" Dagur asks in amazement.

"The way he knocks. Loud and....well just really loud." Hiccup chuckles.

Dagur smiles softly. "Have you two love birds figured out what your going to do for your wedding dance?" Gobber asks a little giddily (

**Author's Note:**

> * = Harulf = the army's wolf, warrior  
> ** = Brynjar = Warrior in armor


End file.
